Altered Lives
by RFK
Summary: AU The lives of Anakin, Padme and many others take an alternate course during Anakin's duel with ObiWan on Mustafar. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

"ALTERED LIVES"

AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: SW RATING: PG-13 - Violence SUMMARY: The lives of Anakin, Padme and many others take an alternate course during Anakin's duel with Obi-Wan on Mustafar.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: All characters and things STAR WARS belong to Lucasfilm. All non-original dialogue in this story is credited to "Revenge of the Sith", which is based upon the story and screenplay by George Lucas. The characters, Romulus Wort and Wo-Chen Puri, are my creation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first in a series of five stories set between ROTS and ANH. Also, this particular story is more or less an Alternate Universe version of the last half-hour of "Revenge of the Sith". 

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

PROLOGUE

27BBY - Coruscant

Inside the Jedi Temple's great training hall, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his padawan and other members of the Order watched two padawans engage in a practice lightsaber duel. Although the two combatants happened to be adolescents, both moved with the skill and speed of an experienced adult swordsman.

Obi-Wan felt impressed by one particular combatant - a tall and muscular fifteen year-old named Romulus Wort. The Jedi Knight could not help but admire how the young, dark-haired Wort managed to utilize his footwork and speed to keep his opponent on the defense. He turned to the padawan's Jedi mentor and said, "Master Puri, I cannot help but feel that the Force is truly strong with your padawan."

A hint of a smile touched the lips of the stocky, bronze-skinned Belascan who stood next to Obi-Wan. "Yes, Romulus has become quite skilled with the lightsaber." The smile disappeared, as he sighed. "Unfortunately, being strong with the Force does not automatically make one the perfect Jedi. I am afraid that my young padawan needs work in other areas - like his impatience and temper."

Obi-Wan shot a quick glance at his apprentice. The lanky, fourteen year-old regarded the fighters through narrowed eyes. "Yes," Obi-Wan said, "those are traits that many of us needed to be mindful of when we were of Romulus' age. But I am surprised that you would say such a thing about your own padawan. He has always struck me being nearly ideal. Along with Ferus Olin." There had been times when Obi-Wan had longed for the less troublesome Romulus Wort or the near perfect Ferus Olin as his padawan.

"Oh come, Master Kenobi." Puri regarded the younger Knight with slight amusement. "I have yet to meet the ideal Jedi Knight. Although, I do believe there are many within the Order who might consider themselves . . . ideal."

The younger Knight felt his face turn hot with embarrassment. Somehow, Puri's words had cut Obi-Wan to the quick. He did not view himself ideal or perfect, but he liked to believe that the Jedi Order did consider him loyal and dependable. Would anyone consider such a viewpoint as arrogant?

A lightsaber's hum broke Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He looked up in time to see Romulus aggressively attack the other padawan before knocking the latter's lightsaber to the floor. Many of the onlookers clapped or cheered. Including Obi-Wan. "Good job!" he declared enthusiastically. "Good job!"

Puri nodded approvingly at his padawan. "I agree. But I wonder how he will do against young Skywalker, here." He smiled reassuringly at Anakin. "Whom I am certain is just as skilled."

Anakin Skywalker's blue eyes lit up with gratitude, before he smiled at the older Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan felt a brief flash of jealousy. He could not recall his padawan ever regarding him with such open gratitude during their five years together.

The time finally arrived for the last practice duel for the day. Both Anakin and Romulus warily approached each other in the center of the hall. All of the onlookers fell silent. Obi-Wan understood why. The two padawans - along with Ferus Olin - were considered amongst the finest swordsmen of their generation. Yet, neither Anakin or Romulus had ever fought each other until today. The combatants lit up their lightsabers and the duel commenced.

Both padawans seemed to be evenly matched. As blue and green lightsabers clashed, Anakin and Romulus exhibited speed, excellent footwork and aggressive maneuvers. Despite Obi-Wan's efforts to indoctrinate Anakin into the more defensive Sonsei fighting style, his apprentice had adopted the more aggressive and bolder Djem So style. Apparently, so had Romulus Wort. And this surprised Obi-Wan. Puri's padawan had never struck him as the type who would adopt such an unorthodox fighting style.

The duel seemed to go on forever. Obi-Wan began to wonder if Anakin had finally met his match. But Wo-Chen viewed the duel with different eyes. "Master Kenobi, your padawan is very skilled. And very clever."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Haven't you noticed? Young Skywalker is wearing down my padawan," Puri continued. "Although both are using the Djem So style, your Anakin is not being as aggressive as he could be. Instead, he is merely deflecting Romulus' attacks, causing the latter to exert more effort."

"And wearing down your padawan in the process," Obi-Wan declared in astonished tones. He noticed how Romulus Wort's strikes have become more desperate and forced. Strange - he had never noticed that his apprentice was exploiting Romulus' impatience. Nor did he realize that Anakin was capable of such strategy.

Puri added in a whisper, "And now I'm afraid that poor Romulus will make a final, desperate move . . . and fail to reach his target. This will probably give Anakin the opportunity he needs." Sure enough, the dark-haired padawan's blade made a wide, sweeping arc in an attempt to knock Anakin's lightsaber from the latter's hands. And failed. His failure left him open to Anakin's attack. In several swift moves, the younger padawan tapped both of Romulus' hands, forcing the latter to cry out in pain and drop his lightsaber.

A hushed tone filled the wide hall before Jedi Master Plo Koon began to clap. Other onlookers did the same. Anakin seemed uplifted by the adulation.

"Good job," Wo-Chen declared the moment Anakin and Romulus rejoined their masters. "Both of you. Excellent match."

Romulus looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I lost, Master. I should have concentrated more."

Puri sighed. "Or perhaps you have been more patient and mindful of your surroundings, my young padawan." Romulus' pale face turned red. "However, I am still pleased by the skills you have displayed. You're improving faster than I had imagined." The padawan managed a wan smile, but Obi-Wan could see that the minor criticism had stung. Then Wo-Chen faced Anakin with an approving smile. "As for you, young Skywalker, well done. Well done! I cannot recall any member of the Order utilizing such strategy in a long time."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you, Master Puri. I . . ." For a brief second, he became speechless. Then, "Thank you."

Again, Wo-Chen smiled. Then he led his padawan toward the hall's exit. As Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan, the latter saw Romulus shoot a resentful glare at the younger padawan. Very disturbing.

"How well do you know Wo-Chen Puri, Master?" Anakin asked. "There is something about him that seems very familiar. He almost reminds me of Master Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan's heart briefly lurched at the mention of his former master's name. "Yes, well that is not surprising. Qui-Gon and Wo-Chen were old friends," Obi-Wan explained. "And both . . . well, they both placed great emphasis on the Living Force. Especially Qui-Gon."

"Oh."

A deafening silence fell between master and apprentice. Realizing that he had not commented about the lightsaber match, Obi-Wan added, "By the way Anakin, good job with your match against Romulus."

"Thank you, Master."

Again, more silence followed. Obi-Wan felt perplexed. He could not understand why he seemed to be having so much trouble communicating with his padawan, right now. Could it be that he felt envious of Wo-Chen Puri's easy interactions with Anakin? He hoped not. "Well," he continued, "shall we get something to eat? It is time for supper and I'm starving."

"Yes, Master."

With a nod, Obi-Wan led his padawan toward the hall's double doors. As they passed into the wide corridor, he recalled the resentful expression on Romulus Wort's face. And the fact that it seemed to be directed toward Anakin. He wondered if today's match had initiated a rivalry between the two padawans. Anakin already seemed to be in the middle of one with Ferus Olin. He did not require another. Even worse, a rivalry of any kind could lead a path to the Dark Side.

END OF Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

CHAPTER ONE

19BBY - AMARATH, DALLIK

"General Puri, a platoon of droid troops has been spotted surrounding a Separatist bunker, forty kilometers east of your position. Sensors tell us that it might be the droids' shield generator for this system." The clone trooper's voice crackled over the two Jedi Knights' comlinks.

Both Romulus Wort and Wo-Chen Puri exchanged hopeful looks. The destruction of the droid army's shield generator could spell victory for the Republic's army here on Dallik. It could also mean the capture of former Republic Senator Perdito Vedlik, now one of the Separatist leaders in this sector. The Jedi Master responded, "Hold your position, Sergeant Minos. Colonel Wort will soon link up with you to initiate an assault on the generator station."

"Roger that, General Puri."

Wo-Chen turned to his former apprentice. "Romulus, I'm sure that you know what to do. As soon as you and Telos knock out the shield generator, contact me. I will move in to arrest Vedlik at the City Administration building."

Romulus responded with a sharp nod. "Right. I should be able to contact, as soon as possible." He turned to face the clone officer nearby. "Captain, bring three platoons and follow me."

Captain Telos crisply replied, "Yes sir." The clone officer turned away to bark orders to his subordinates.

As Romulus prepared to depart, Wo-Chen spoke up. "By the way, Romulus . . ." the young Jedi Knight stared at the older man. "No mad rushes to overwhelm to the enemy. I do not want a repeat of what happened on Koorivar." Romulus' face turned hot. He knew that Master Puri spoke of an impetuous charge he had led against a company of Corporate Alliance troopers in the midst of one of the planet's lush rainforests. He had barely survived.

"I promise to be careful, Master," Romulus replied.

Wo-Chen smiled affectionately. "Good. I would hate for the Order to lose such a promising knight, such as yourself."

The comment drew a surprised stare from the young Jedi. "I never realized that you consider me promising, Wo-Chen."

The Jedi Master responded with a warm smile. "Of course I have. Yes, you can be slightly impatient, but that is only indicative of your age. With time and more experience, you can become one of the Order's most highly regarded knights. Now, enough of this. You need to take out that shield generator."

For one long moment, Romulus stared at Master Puri. A disturbing thought came to him that he and his former master might soon be permanently separated. Which seemed ridiculous, as he gave a second thought to the idea. After all, he should have no problem knocking out that shield generator. And Wo-Chen will only be forty kilometers away. Romulus flashed a bright smile at the older man and replied, "Yes, Master." Then he followed Captain Telos and the other clone troopers away from the city's administration building.

The half-ruined streets and avenues of Amarath's main business district provided a maze for Romulus and his command. They eventually found Sergeant Minos and a squad of clonetroopers gathered in a small passageway between two buildings along Avenue Caldik. The wide avenue overlooked a once spacious park now slightly damaged by combat. At the park's northwest edge stood a low bunker surrounded by trees and Trade Federation droids.

At first, Romulus wondered how he could take the droids by surprise. Then an idea came to him. He ordered one of the lieutenants from Captain Telos' company to lead a squad back into the city's streets and make their way toward Boulevard Trilak, which bordered the park's northern side. "Lieutenant, you and your squad are to make your way to the hotel over. Once you position yourself, place a few snipers on the roof and take out those droids guarding the bunker." The clone lieutenant acknowledged Romulus' orders and disappeared from view with a squad of troops.

To Romulus' relief, everything went according to plan. Lieutenant Bellon and his squad managed to position themselves at the hotel/casino on Boulevard Trilak. Minutes later, the Jedi Knight used his macrobinoculars to observe the blaster fire that eliminated the bunker's guards. Once the bunker was left vulnerable, more droid troops poured out of its left side. Romulus ordered Telos to lead the remaining company in an all out attack. During the middle of the firefight, the doors to the bunker's main entrance slid open. More droid troops appeared. Romulus lit up his lightsaber. Then he turned to his remaining men and ordered them to follow him.

Romulus took a deep breath and rushed forward. The clone troopers followed. Blaster fire exploded to the left and right of the Jedi Knight. Using his lightsaber, he deflected the droids' blaster fire and sliced several of them in half. Finally, he and Captain Telos met near the bunker's entrance. "All right, Captain," Romulus said, "I want you to prevent the droids out here from following me, while I'll take a squad inside."

"Yes sir," Telos replied with a sharp nod.

With his lightsaber still lit up, Romulus led his contingent deep inside the bunker. There, they found a handful of droid troops and a Neimodian officer, standing in front of generator, armed with blasters. The enemy fired and Romulus deflected most of the shots with his lightsaber. One of his troops ended up struck down. The Neimodian aimed his blaster at Romulus and fired. The Jedi Knight easily deflected the blasts and killed the officer. It did not take long for his command to destroy the rest of the droid troops.

"Sergeant," Romulus began, "have your men place the charges around the generator. Give yourself time to clear out."

The sergeant nodded. "Yes sir." While Romulus strode out of the generator room, Minos barked orders to the remaining troops.

Once outside of the bunker, Romulus contacted Wo-Chen. "Master, we have assumed control of the shield generator. It should be destroyed . . ." He paused, as Sergeant Minos and the other clone troopers rushed out of the bunker. Several explosions consumed the structure.

An anxious-sounding Wo-Chen cried out, "Romulus? What happened?"

From the corner of his eye, Romulus saw the remaining fighting droids come to a standstill. "My troops and I have destroyed the shield generator, Wo-Chen."

"Yes, I see," the Jedi Master commented drily. "Good job. Make sure that all other Separatist troops have been captured."

"Yes, Master."

While flames continued to engulf the bunker, Romulus strode toward Captain Telos. He had not taken five steps, when he dropped his commlink. As he bent over to pick it up, blaster fire zipped over his head. Stunned, Romulus glanced up and saw none other than Captain Telos aiming a blaster rifle . . . at him! What in the blazes? Romulus quickly straighten up and grabbed his lightsaber hilt. And just in time. He lit up his blade and managed to deflect more shots from Telos and the other clone troopers. One of the blasts he had deflected, struck the officer's chest.

More blaster fire came from troopers behind the Jedi Knight. Thankfully, the blasts missed. Romulus tossed them back, using his telekinesis. It finally occurred to the Jedi Knight that Wo-Chen might also be in danger. Using accelerated speed, he zoomed away from the burning bunker and toward the city's center.

By the time Romulus reached the city's Administration Hall, he found his former master battling clone troopers on the building's wide steps. Separatist leader, Perdito Vedlik laid dead beside Wo-Chen. The young Jedi Knight stepped forward to aid his former master, when three clone troopers emerged from the building's entrance and fired upon the Jedi Master. The latter fell forward - dead.

"Wo-Cheeeen!" Rage overwhelmed Romulus, as he lit up his lightsaber. The clone troopers spotted him and began to fire. Romulus deflected their fire with ease, killing several troopers in the process. Eventually, some semblance of common sense broke through his anger and he realized that he could not single-handedly defend himself against an entire battalion. He immediately snapped off his lightsaber and once again, fled from certain death.

--------

MUSTAFAR

Red-hot sparks upward, while two men in Jedi tunics swung back and forth from cables that hung from a metal collector tower that flowed along a river of lava. Despite their situation, the pair managed to continue a deadly lightsaber duel that had begun not long ago on more solid ground.

Anakin Skywalker, now the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, had been sent by his new master to permanently deal with the Separatist leadership. He had arrived on the fiery planet of Mustafar, met with the surviving Separatist leaders and slain every last one of them - including the troublesome Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. Once he had completed his task, he had been surprised to learn that his very pregnant wife, Senator Padme Amidala, had followed him to Mustafar in order to confront him about what really happened at the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant. And he had his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi to thank. Surprise, however, soon turned to shock and anger when the hated Kenobi appeared on the ramp of Padme's skiff - confirming Anakin's suspicions that Padme and Obi-Wan had betrayed him.

Anakin's anger had led to his attack upon Padme. Obi-Wan stopped him before he had the chance to kill her. But that did not stop the young Sith Lord from demanding that Obi-Wan pledge allegiance to the new Emperor. When his former master refused, a fight ensued.

The brutal duel, which had begun just meters away from the Nabooan skiff, now continued on the metal tower collector, as it floated on the lava river. Anakin felt oblivious to his tenuous situation. His attention remained focused upon the bearded man, who seemed determined to end this duel with a fatal blow, as much as he did. Then a loud snap caught the young Sith Lord's attention. He glanced up. The collector's metal had begun to break apart. More snaps followed, along with a few loud groans. Not only was the contraption in danger of breaking apart, it seemed to be heading straight toward a lava fall. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. Apparently, the latter had also noticed the danger. The older man did a double-back flip and landed squarely on a platform floating along the river.

Panic briefly struck Anakin. He realized that not only lack a structure to land safely upon, he was in danger of sinking into the lava river, along with this tower. Then he spotted a solution to his problem. Construction droids. Anakin took a deep breath and swung back to the tower's main column. Then he climbed up the tower, made a running leap and landed on top of a chattering construction droid.

Without pressure from the two men's combined weight, the giant collector tower moved swifter along the lava's current, until it eventually disappeared over the falls. Meanwhile, both Anakin's droid and Obi-Wan's platform floated toward the lava river's bank. The moment Anakin's droid reached the platform, the young Sith Lord and the Jedi Master resumed their duel.

Balanced precariously on the droid and the platform, the two men battled away with fury. But their situation made it impossible to deliver any meaningful blows. To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan paused and stared at him with eyes that illuminated with disappointment and regret. "I have failed you, Anakin! I was never able to teach you to think."

The Jedi Master's words inflamed Anakin's rage. "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" he cried.

"From the Sith! Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From the Jedi point of view!" Anakin retorted. "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

Disbelief now shone in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Well, then you are lost!"

But Anakin did not hear his former master's last words. Instead, he declared, "This is the end for you, my Master. I wish it were otherwise." He flipped onto Obi-Wan's platform and the fighting resumed.

As the platform eased closer toward the riverbank, Obi-Wan surprised Anakin for the second time and jumped to the safety of the lava bank's black sand. "It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

Anakin's eyes scanned the lava bank. Sure enough, Obi-Wan stood on a high bank that sloped upward from the river of lava. But the younger man refused to give up. He felt certain that he could overcome his former master's advantage. "You underestimate my power!" he growled.

Obi-Wan shot back, "Don't try it!"

Before he could spring off the platform, disturbing images filled Anakin's mind. He saw himself leap from the platform in order to attack Obi-Wan. He saw the latter cut off his legs at the knees and his left arm. More disturbing images followed - his torso engulfed in flames, his body encased in a monstrous black suit, him strangling Padme with the Force and her dead body being carried throughout the streets of Theed. Anakin blinked several times. Memories of his past deeds and what laid in store for him filled him with horror. The red haze that had gripped his mind, slowly disappeared.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan cried out.

The young Sith Lord's gaze fell downward. He saw that the platform was in danger of melting into the lava. Using the Force, Anakin levitated toward the sandy bank, opposite Obi-Wan. He turned off his lightsaber. "You're right, Obi-Wan. It's over." He sighed and shook his head. "What have I done?" he muttered to himself. Feeling a sense of failure and utter despair, Anakin turned away.

Again, Obi-Wan cried out, "Anakin!"

"You've won, my Master. Let it go."

But in another one of those rare moments, Anakin saw that even Obi-Wan had difficulty in letting go. "Let it go?" the Jedi Master exclaimed angrily. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you who would bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in Darkness!"

Anakin opened his mouth to speak. But words failed to spill out. How could he deny Obi-Wan's accusations? Because of him, the Jedi Order no longer existed. He took a deep breath, silently shook his head and started to walk away.

Obi-Wan bellowed ominously, "Anakin! Where do you think you are going?"

The younger man murmured, "Honestly, I do not know. But definitely away from here."

"We are not finished . . ." Obi-Wan continued. But Anakin spotted a well-sized rock in the black sand. With the Force, he used it to strike Obi-Wan's left temple. The older man immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

Anakin regarded his former master with pain and regret. Then he stared at the lightsaber in his hand and tossed it at Obi-Wan's prone body. He quickly made his way back to Padme's skiff, where he found Threepio and Artoo attempting to carry his unconscious body inside the vehicle. More waves of guilt washed over Anakin, as he again recalled his attack upon Padme.

"Threepio, I'll take her." Anakin stepped forward and the protocol droid placed Padme into his arms. He carried her aboard the ship, ignoring Threepio's chatter and Artoo's beeps. Once inside the skiff, Anakin gently placed his wife upon a narrow bunk. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Padme," he murmured in a wavering voice. "I've ruined everything. I can't . . . I can no longer be with you." He inhaled deeply. "I don't deserve to be with you. You and the baby will never be safe with me. You need to be strong, Padme. For you and the baby's future. But don't forget . . . I will always love you. Forever." Then he kissed her forehead again. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin strode down the skiff's ramp with Threepio close at his heels. "Master Anakin," the droid cried, "where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, Threepio." Anakin headed toward his fighter. "Don't worry, Master Kenobi should soon join you. Meanwhile, I need you to take care of the senator."

Threepio refused to be deterred. "But sir, what shall I tell Mistress Padme? Where are you going?"

The protocol droid's question led Anakin to pause beside his fighter. He heaved a loud sigh. "Tell her . . . tell her that I love her." Then he patted the droid's golden forearm. "Good-bye Threepio. Take care of your mistress and the baby."

Threepio merely stared, as Anakin began to climb into the cockpit. A series of whistles and beeps revealed Artoo rushing toward the starfighter. Anakin waved him away. "No, Artoo. You stay with Padme. She will need you a lot more than I will."

Low whistles emitted from Artoo, indicating the droid's displeasure. Anakin settled inside the cockpit. As he glanced down at the two druids, he realized with a pang that he might never see them or his beloved wife, again. Even worse, he would never have a chance to know his child - thanks to his blind arrogance and selfishness. Anakin closed his eyes and heaved one last sigh. After donning his headset, he closed the cockpit and started the engines. Before long, his old Jedi fighter finally zoomed out of Mustafar's smoky atmosphere and into deep space.

--------

An uncomfortable, burning sensation tingled the surface of Obi-Wan's right cheek. His eyes flickered open and he realized that he lay sprawled on the black, steaming sand. Then it all came back to him - stowing aboard Padme's ship, confronting Anakin, the duel and the sensation of pain striking his left temple. Anakin.

The Jedi Master struggled to his feet. He spotted his lightsaber on the ground and picked it up. Then he saw the other object - Anakin's lightsaber. Obi-Wan regarded it with a frown. His former padawan must have tossed it aside. But why? What had led Anakin to end the duel, let alone give up his weapon? An anxious thought came to the Jedi Master. Padme. Anakin may have taken both her and the droids away from Mustafar. Hopefully, not back Coruscant . . . and Sidious.

Fighting back a sense of panic, Obi-Wan picked up the other lightsaber and rushed back to Padme and her starship. To his relief, he found the Nabooan skiff still there, along with the Skywalkers' two droids.

"Master Kenobi!" Threepio's voice rang with relief. "Oh, I am so glad to see you!"

Obi-Wan nodded curtly. "Where is Anakin? Is he with the senator?"

Threepio replied, "Oh no, Master Kenobi. Master Anakin has left. But Miss Padme is aboard the ship. He had carried her aboard before leaving."

Anakin had left? Obi-Wan glanced to his right. Sure enough, the yellow Jedi fighter had disappeared. An unexpected pang struck the Jedi Master beneath his chest. He felt as if a part of his life had suddenly been erased. Obi-Wan had not experienced such a feeling since Qui-Gon Jinn's death.

With a sigh, he ordered Threepio and Artoo to board the skiff. After he followed the pair aboard, Obi-Wan ordered the protocol droid to take off. Meanwhile, he followed Artoo to one of the bunks, where he found a semi-conscious Padme mumbling incoherently.

The senator's dark eyes fluttered open. "Obi-Wan?" Breathing heavily, she added, "Is Anakin . . . all right?"

Obi-Wan began to answer, "Yes, he . . ." Then he found himself unable to speak.

"He spoke . . . to me," Padme continued to whisper. "But he's go . . ." She broke off and became unconscious.

A heavy sadness welled within Obi-Wan's heart, as he brushed tendrils of Padme's hair from her forehead. Poor thing. He left Artoo with the unconscious senator, while he joined Threepio in the cockpit.

The protocol droid asked, "Pardon me sir, but where are we going?"

Lacking an answer, Obi-Wan merely stared ahead in pensive silence.

END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	3. Chapter 2

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

CHAPTER TWO

EXPANSION REGION

The ARC-170 starfighter raced through the dark recesses of the Derra VI system. Inside the cockpit, Romulus fiddled with the ship's communication in a vain attempt to contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

The clonetroopers on Dallik had taken possession of his and Wo-Chen's Jedi fighters. This action forced Romulus to steal one of the ARC-170 fighters that belonged to a squad of clone pilots. Once he had cleared the Dallik system, Romulus picked up a signal from the Jedi Temple ordering all knights to convene on Coruscant. Unfortunately, the signal went dead somewhere between Koorivia and Bestine, the following day. Romulus had spent the last sixteen hours trying to pick up the signal, again.

For the first time in nearly forty-eight hours, he allowed his mind to replay the clone troopers' attack upon the Jedi commanders. What had happened? Who had given the clones order to kill both Wo-Chen and himself? Had other Jedi Knights in the field been targeted as well?

Romulus could only think of one person with the power to order the deaths of Jedi Knights - Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Both he and Wo-Chen had occasionally discussed the growing estrangement between the Order and the Republic's leader. One contention had been the fact that the Chancellor had managed to stay in office beyond his term. Wo-Chen once revealed that Master Ki-Mundi-Adi had spoken of an alleged connection between someone in Palpatine's inner circle and a Sith Lord named Sidious. If the Jedi were being targeted by clone troopers, Romulus surmised that the connection to the Sith Lord had to be Palpatine.

For a brief second, Romulus closed his eyes and sighed. He hoped that enough Jedi Knights had survived and gathered at the Temple to form some kind of defense against Palpatine and the clone troopers. Then his thoughts fell upon one knight in particular. Anakin Skywalker was known to be a close friend of the Chancellor's. Had the Chosen One been attacked by clone troopers, as well? Or has his friendship with Palpatine given him immunity? Romulus realized that the answer could only be found in Coruscant.

----------

POLIS MASSA

A young Alderaanian officer approached Senator Bail Organa and whispered a message in his ear. "Thank you, Raymus," the older man replied, before dismissing his cousin-in-law.

Alderaan's senator and prince consort rose from his chair inside the Tantive IV's main cabin and left. He departed from his starship and made his way to the moon's main post. The senator asked one of the exobiologists for Master Yoda's location. Several minutes passed before he found Jedi Master Yoda inside the post's observation dome - meditating.

"Pardon me, Master Yoda," Bail said, interrupting the diminutive Jedi. "Master Kenobi has made contact. He is on his way." The latter grunted slightly and nodded.

Nearly an hour later, a silver Nabooan skiff descended upon the post's main landing platform. Bail inhaled sharply at the sight of Master Kenobi carrying Senator Amidala's unconscious body down the ship's ramp. "What happened to her?" the Alderaanian senator demanded.

"Anakin had attacked her," Kenobi grimly replied. "Using the Force." Aware of the friendship between his colleague and the young Jedi Knight, Kenobi's news took Bail by surprise. Even more surprising was the obvious fact that Padme Amidala was pregnant.

Yoda also noticed Senator Amidala's bulky form. "Hmmmm. Expecting a child, the senator is."

Kenobi added, "Anakin is the father."

"Is?" One of Master Yoda's brows rose questioningly.

A sigh left the younger Jedi's mouth. "I'm afraid that I have failed, Master Yoda. Anakin . . . or Lord Vader still lives. He has escaped."

"Then failed the both of us have." Bail knew that Yoda spoke of his failed attempt to kill the new emperor.

While a pair of medical technicians led the small party toward a medical facility, Bail's mind reeled over the past recent events that left the Republic in tatters. It all seemed a blur. He found it hard to believe that two attempts on Palpatine's life, the Jedi Order's destruction, the end of the war, Palpatine's declaration as the galaxy's new emperor, and his assistance of two fugitive Jedi Knights had all occurred within the last few days. And now it seems he and these last two Jedi will have to deal with an unexpected pregnancy. Bail shook his head in disbelief. He had harbored misgivings about the Clone War when it first started. But he had no idea that it would eventually lead to the end of the Republic.

The small party entered the medical facility. The technicians placed Padme on a bed inside one of the operating theaters. A groan escaped from her mouth. The two men and Yoda exchanged grim looks. It appeared that the Nabooan ship's arrival had occurred at a fortuitous time. Not long after she had been situated, Senator Amidala went into labor.

--------

MUSTAFAR

The Imperial shuttle slowly descended into Mustafar's fiery system. Not long after it landed on solid ground, a squad of clone troopers escorted the wizened, cloaked figure down the shuttle's ramp.

Former Supreme Chancellor-now Emperor Palpatine sharply ordered the troopers to search near the lava banks for his new apprentice. Just recently, he had received a premonition that Lord Vader's life might be in danger.

While the troopers followed his order, Palpatine closed his eyes and inhaled. He saw visions of Lord Vader's confrontation with Senator Amidala and that Jedi scum, Kenobi. He also saw Vader strangle the senator and engage in a lightsaber duel with the Jedi Master. Back on Coruscant, he had foreseen his apprentice struggling to escape the burning lava after being dismembered by Kenobi. But now . . . He took another deep breath. All he saw was the past. For some reason, he could not sense Lord Vader's present state or whereabouts. He could not even sense a heartbeat or sound. It seemed as if the Force had blocked his new apprentice from his senses.

Several minutes passed. When the clone detail failed to report any sign of Vader, Palpatine joined them near the lava bank. "Report!" he sharply ordered the squad's leader.

"Lord Vader is nowhere to be found, Your Highness," the squad leader reported. "We've searched all along the riverbank."

Palpatine snapped back, "Nonsense! He was here. I had sensed him." The squad leader remained silent. Once more, the Sith Lord used the Force in an effort to find his missing apprentice. And once again, he failed. Frustration threatened to overwhelm him, until an image of a dark-haired, young man walking through the ruins of the Jedi Temple appeared before him.

"Call off the search," the new emperor barked. "We will return to Coruscant."

The squad leader nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." He summoned the other clone troopers.

Darth Sidious breathed in and out, as he led his troops back to the shuttle. He regretted losing a powerful and valuable apprentice in Vader. But the Force had shown him a suitable replacement. Hopefully, an apprentice powerful enough to stand by his side, yet malleable enough not to become a wild card - like a certain fair-haired Jedi Knight.

-----------

POLIS MASSA

A low moan escaped from Padme's mouth. She felt the baby ease slowly from her body. Her baby. Hers and Anakin's child. Padme realized that she should feel overjoyed at the idea of becoming a mother. But the feeling refused to come forth. How could she feel any joy? Especially since it had all gone wrong.

"Push," she heard the medical droid said. Padme released a series of short breaths, as she followed the droid's order. She could barely sense Obi-Wan's presence inside the operating theater. Then it finally came. The warm flesh eased further out of her body.

Where had it all gone wrong? Was she being punished for wanting too much? For marrying a Jedi Knight in secret? For marrying him in the first place? Perhaps, if she had followed her original instincts and kept her distance, Anakin's loyalty would not have been divided between her and the Jedi Order.

Padme felt pain jolt throughout her body. She winced. Then Obi-Wan grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't give up, Padme," he gently whispered.

Finally, the baby arrived. Faint cries filled the operating theater. "It's a boy," the medical droid announced.

The moment the droid announced the baby's gender, a name popped into Padme's mind. "Luke . . ." she whispered. With great difficulty, she struggled to touch the infant's forehead. She and Anakin were the parents of an infant boy named Luke. If only he were . . .

Another twinge of pain shot through her body. She felt the second child before the medical technician could announce it to the others. She had been carrying twins! Again, the droid ordered her to relax. Between the pain, the humidity that surrounded her and the infant struggling to enter this world, Padme found herself barely hanging on.

Her mind raced back to that day, thirteen years ago, when her presence in the Galactic Senate had spelled the end of Finis Valorum's rule as the Supreme Chancellor. At first, Padme had felt proud of her "no confidence" nomination against the former chancellor. The situation between Naboo and the Trade Federation led her to consider Valorum as an ineffective leader. But his successor proved to be a bigger mistake for the Republic. The latter no longer existed and had become an Empire due to her foolish naivety. Was she being punished for allowing someone like Palpatine a chance to . . .?

The second baby arrived. Finally. The medical droid announced that it was a girl. Another name popped into Padme's head. "Leia."

"You have twins, Padme," Obi-Wan said. She felt her surroundings slowly fade before her eyes. Obi-Wan continued, "Padme? They need you. Hang on."

Hang on? How could she? "I can't," Padme whispered.

She closed her eyes . . . and heard his voice. She heard Anakin. "You need to be strong, Padme. For you and the baby's future. But don't forget . . . I will always love you. Forever."

A gasp left Padme's mouth before she could stop herself. While one of her hands grabbed hold of the japor snippet that hung around her neck, the other one took hold of Obi-Wan's hand. "Save your energy," the Jedi Knight gently added.

Padme opened her mouth to speak. "Obi-Wan," she whispered, "there . . ." She paused, as she struggled to remain conscious. "There . . . is good . . . in him. I know there is . . ." Her eyelids grew heavy. Her energy continued to drain from her body. She had to tell him! "There is . . . still . . ." And everything faded to black.

---------

Stunned by Padme's sudden laspe, Obi-Wan regarded her with anxious eyes. "Is she . . .? he began.

The medical droid checked the instruments. "The patient is unconscious. She should recover after sufficient rest."

Relief sagged Obi-Wan's shoulders. He glanced at Master Yoda and Senator Organa and saw that they shared his feelings. He joined them outside the operating theater. "That was close."

"No doubt," Senator Organa replied, shooting a quick glance at his unconscious colleague. "However, I had no idea that she was with child. Is it true that Master Skywalker is the father of her twins?"

Both Obi-Wan and Master Yoda exchanged uneasy looks. "The father, Young Master Skywalker is," Yoda replied with a nod. "Or as he is now known - Lord Vader. Consumed him, the Dark Side has."

Obi-Wan shifted from one foot to the other. He realized with discomfort that he had yet to disclose what really happened on Mustafar. "I'm not quite so sure, Master Yoda."

"Hmmm?"

The older Jedi Master and the Alderaanian senator regarded Obi-Wan with curious yes. He continued, "Something happened on Mustafar. Something . . . unexpected. Before he left, Anakin left this behind." He removed his former apprentice's lightsaber from his robe and displayed it before the other two's astonished eyes.

---------

SLUIS SECTOR

Inside his starfighter's cockpit, Anakin leaned back into his seat and heaved a sigh. Within a space of two or three days, he had managed to ruin his life and the lives of those close to him. And because of this, he now found himself stuck in the middle of the Sluis Sector with no real place to go.

Anakin checked the Jedi fighter's star charts. So far, the closest star system seemed to be Melida/Daan. Over twenty-five years ago, the planet had been the site of a bloody civil war between its two main inhabitants - the Melida and the Daan. He recalled that Obi-Wan had briefly left the Jedi Order to assist a group called the Young in ending the civil war. Eventually, both groups reunited and have managed to rebuild the planet from the war's ravages.

A stopover in Zehara, Melinda/Daan's capital, would provide fuel for the starfighter and a brief respite for him. But Anakin had no plans to remain behind. He decided it would be best to head for one of the systems in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. There was Naboo, but Anakin immediately dismissed it. The planet harbored too many memories of his relationship with Padme. And he suspected that the Chancellor - now the Emperor - might assume he would settle there.

He might also consider Tatooine to be out of the question. At least as a permanent residence. Palpatine knew about his familiarity with the planet. And to be honest, it also held as much disturbing memories as Naboo. But since it rarely registered on the Senate's radar, Anakin decided he could spare a few weeks on his childhood planet. Just to raise enough credits to set up a permanent home, elsewhere.

Anakin contemplated spending some time on the Lars' moisture farm. Perhaps he could find a job in nearby Mos Eisley or Anchorhead. On second thought . . . perhaps not. The Lars homestead held very painful memories for him. And he has harbored a lot to last a lifetime. His old hometown, Mos Espa, would have to suffice. Hopefully, his former owner could use his help.

Having made his decision, Anakin allowed himself a brief sigh of relief. He continued to guide his starfighter through space and toward the Melida/Daan system.

----------

POLIS MASSA

While Padme remained unconscious, Master Yoda decided it would be wise for all of them to leave Polis Massa. Senator Organa offered the two Jedi Masters passage aboard his star cruiser, the Tantive IV. "After I deliver Senator Amidala and her children to Naboo," the senator said, "my captain will be more than happy to deliver you both to your destinations."

"Use my lifepod, I will," Master Yoda said. "To my new home, it will take me."

Senator Organa turned to the younger knight. "Master Kenobi?"

The younger man smiled politely. "Thank you, Senator, but I hope to use Padme's skiff to take me to the Outer Rim. If she will permit me. If not, I may take up your offer."

"The Outer Rim?" Yoda regarded Obi-Wan with curious eyes. "Within you, I sense a purpose, Obi-Wan. What draws you to the Outer Rim? Your former apprentice's lightsaber, does it concern?"

A sigh left Obi-Wan's mouth. "My feelings tell me that Anakin has not returned to the Emperor. I had sensed remorse from him back on Mustafar. Guilt. Possibly shame. And he did leave his lightsaber behind. Not the actions of one who plans to continue to serve the Sith."

"Hmmmm . . . certain are you, about Lord Vader?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Actually . . . no. That is why I want to make a few inquiries into his present whereabouts. I have an idea of where he may have gone."

Doubt crept into Master Yoda's eyes. "Find him, if you must. But do not forget - forever the Dark Side might control his destiny. Now that he has embraced it."

"You don't believe that Anakin may have turned away from the Dark Side?"

A long pause followed before Yoda finally answered. "The answer, you should soon discover."

END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	4. Chapter 3

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

CHAPTER THREE

CORUSCANT

Romulus finally arrived at the galaxy's bustling capital. Thanks to the ARC-170 that he flew, the planet's security controller did not demand any identification. In fact, the young Jedi Knight managed to guide the starfighter toward the Jedi Temple with no problems. Only . . . the temple that he had remembered no longer existed.

Heavy rainfall nearly shielded the smoke that billowed from the temple's center tower. A closer look revealed that three of the Temple's surrounding towers no longer stood. His heart filled with anxiety, Romulus disregarded any thoughts of caution and landed the fighter on the nearest landing pad.

The Jedi Knight climbed out of the vehicle and immediately raced inside the temple's hangar. When he finally reached the main building, he found three bodies clad in the uniform of a clone trooper. He raced along the main corridor and did not find a soul, let alone a body around. Although there seemed to be no signs of corpses, Romulus could detect the odor of dead flesh in the air. Whatever bodies there had been, someone had them removed. For which Romulus felt eternally grateful. Facing the ruined temple had been bad enough. His mind reeled at the idea of being confronted with bodies of his fellow Jedi.

Romulus continued to march along the temple's desolate corridor. He meant to reach a room where he could learn the whereabouts of all the knights. Perhaps he could rendezvous with one or more of them. Find a way to fight back and finally oust Palpatine from office.

"Hold it right there!" a voice barked. Romulus whirled around and saw a squad of clone troopers aiming blasters at him. The squad's leader cried out, "He's Jedi! Fire!" And the troopers attacked.

Fortunately for Romulus, his Jedi reflexes allowed him to fight off the attack with his lightsaber. Despite the troopers' continuing fire, Romulus managed to deflect their blasts and kill them in the end. After the last clone trooper fell dead, Romulus continued along the corridor. He had reached the temple's records room when two more clone squads appeared.

Once again, the Jedi found himself deflecting blaster fire. He had the oddest feeling that someone had been expecting him. The Jedi Knight tried to fight off the troopers as best as he could. Deflecting their shots, he managed to kill a good number of them. But despite his Jedi reflexes, he found himself growing increasingly exhausted. He deflected one last shot before a sharp pain struck his left shoulder. This is it, he told himself, before he finally slipped into oblivion.

---------

CHOMMEL SECTOR

Inside the Tantive IV's conference room, Bail met with his two Jedi guests to discuss an important issue - namely what to do with Padme Amidala and her newborn twins.

"Arrange her death we must," Master Yoda pronounced. "To make sure the Sith does not find her. Or the children."

Bail felt slightly uneasy that the Jedi Master would make such a decision without considering Padme's consent. Before he could protest, Master Kenobi asked, "Arrange her death? Do you mean . . .?"

Master Yoda nodded. "Yes. Fake her death. Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan added.

The older Jedi Knight countered, "Split up, they should be."

Finally, Bail decided to speak up. "Surely, you plan to discuss this matter with Senator Amidala before you set all of this in motion?"

"I believe that would be an excellent idea," a light, female's voice added. The three males glanced at the figure standing in the doorway. A very pale Padme, supported by her protocol droid, slowly made her way into the conference room. All three men stood up, while Bail helped the droid escort her to an empty seat. "Gentlemen."

Both Masters Yoda and Kenobi bowed at the senator. "Milady," they murmured simultaneously.

Slowly, Padme sat down in an empty seat and regarded the two Jedi Knights with chilly eyes. "Exactly when were you planning to inform me of your plans regarding my children, Master Yoda?"

The diminutive Jedi Master bowed again. "Senator Amidala, feel, how do you?"

"I am well as I can be, Master Yoda." Padme inhaled sharply. "Considering I have recently given birth to twins. Speaking of my children, what were you planning to do with them?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the starcruiser's conference room. As much as Bail felt sorry for Masters Yoda and Kenobi, he could not help but feel a small twinge of satisfaction at their discomfort. They had brought it upon themselves by assuming authority over his colleague's children.

Kenobi said, "Please Padme, you must understand. We are only thinking of your safety. And the children's safety. One day, they might be able to defeat the Emperor."

"Strong the Force runs in the Skywalker line," Master Yoda added. "Until the time is right, disappear they must."

Padme's eyes hardened. "Is that all my children mean to you? A tool to defeat Palpatine? What makes you think I will allow them to become Jedi?"

Kenobi sighed. "Padme . . ."

"Allow me to make something clear," Padme said, interrupting the Jedi Knight. "I . . . will decide my children's future. And until they assume the age of consent, they will stay with me. I will not split them up."

Anxiety flashed in Master Kenobi's eyes. "Padme, you cannot be serious! You simply cannot take your children back to Naboo. It will not be long before the Emperor finds them!"

"I will not return to Naboo."

Again, silence enveloped the room. The two men and Yoda frowned at the Nabooan senator. "But . . . we are bound for Naboo at this moment," Bail said. "In fact, we should arrive within a day."

Padme sighed. "Then I suggest that we adopt Master Yoda's idea . . . fake my death. However, my parents must know the truth." Kenobi opened his mouth to protest, but she continued. "I need them to help me acquire all of my personal assets, Obi-Wan. I will need those assets to maintain a comfortable life for my children and myself."

Bail asked, "And after that? After the funeral?"

Padme hesitated. "I don't know. Find a new home for us. I might consider asking Ani . . . Anakin's family on Tatooine to allow us to stay for a while. At least until I can find a new home."

"Why don't you stay with us?" With a jolt, Bail realized that he had spoken. Yet, the more he considered his suggestion, the more he agreed to the idea. He felt certain that his wife, Queen Breha of Alderaan, would not mind the company. Padme could pose as a distant Organa kinsman.

Everyone else in the room stared at Bail. Both Yoda and Kenobi looked skeptical. Padme, on the other hand, seemed conflicted by the idea. "Bail, I don't . . . I don't know what to say. I would love to accept your offer, but Alderaan isn't exactly located in the far reaches of the galaxy. If the Emperor happens to sense the twins . . ."

"It will not matter," Bail replied. "Trust me. I am sure that Master Yoda can attest to the fact that being inclined toward pacifism, many Alderaan citizens were reluctant to hand over their Force-sensitive children over to the Jedi Order. They did not approve of the martial arts."

Padme blinked. "Oh. Then . . ." A bright smile - the first he had seen in a very long time - illuminated her otherwise pale and drawn face. "Then I accept your offer. Thank you, Bail."

Skepticism remained stamped on the two Jedi Knights' faces. Kenobi opened his mouth to speak, but Padme added, "Would you all please excuse me? I need to see to the children. And I need more rest." She turned to the protocol droid. "Threepio?"

"Yes, Miss Padme." The droid rushed over to help his mistress stand up. The men also stood. Bail summoned Raynor to help the droid escort her back to her cabin.

The Alderaanian senator realized that he need to make arrangements for their arrival on Naboo - and for the deception they were all about to perpetrate. He excused himself and started toward the door. As he paused in the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that the two Jedi Masters were already deep in conversation. 

----------

". . . any way to change Padme's mind?" Obi-Wan was saying to Yoda. "Surely she must realize that keeping the twins together might be dangerous."

Yoda closed his eyes and sighed. "Clouded by her emotions, the senator is. Trust us, she no longer does."

Obi-Wan glanced away. "Speaking of which, I have yet to tell her about Anakin." He paused. "And I have not decided whether I should I or not. What do you think, Master Yoda?"

"Find him, she will not," Yoda proclaimed. "Not without great risk to her children." He gave the younger Jedi Master a surreptious glance. "As for your decision to search for him . . ."

With a slight cough, Obi-Wan declared, "My decision has remained firm on this matter, Master Yoda. I must be certain that he has not returned to Lord Sidious."

Yoda nodded. "And your plans, if you do not find him?"

Obi-Wan searched his mind for an answer. "Find a permanent home. Since I am headed for Tatooine, it seems like a good place to stay."

The other Jedi Master leaned back into his chair. "In that case, in your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

Leaning forward, Obi-Wan said, "Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

"Who?"

The Jedi Master's eyes grew opaque. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me." He paused dramatically. "Your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The news took Obi-Wan by surprise. His heart nearly leapt at the mention of his former master. "Qui-Gon? But how could he accomplish this?"

Yoda leaned forward. "The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him, I will teach you."

Obi-Wan shook his head in confusion. "I will be able to talk to him?"

Nodding, Yoda replied, "How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force." His small eyes glittered with promise, as he added on a final note, "Even your physical self, perhaps."

----------

CORUSCANT

Accompanied by his aide, Sly Moore, Emperor Palpatine slowly walked along the wide corridor of the new Imperial Security Bureau. The pair finally came upon a pair of double door that led to the Bureau's rehabilitation facility. Two members of the Red Guard, now renamed the Imperial Guard, flanked the doors.

"Stay here," Palpatine barked at his aide. Sly Moore nodded and remained outside, while the Sith Lord entered the facility. Inside, he found his new prisoner laid across a gurney that also served as a bed. Metal clamps stretched across the prisoner's chest, while other clamps imprisoned his arms and legs. Palpatine nodded at the FX-9 medical droid. "Wake him."

The droid glided over to the gurney and inserted a drug-filled injector into the prisoner's left arm. Nearly a minute passed before the prisoner's eyes flickered open. Palpatine pressed a button, allowing the gurney to rotate into a vertical position. The prisoner glanced around and groggily asked, "Where am I?"

"You are inside the Imperial Security Bureau," the Emperor replied. "Here on Coruscant, of course." He continued in a polite voice, "May I ask what where you doing at the Jedi Temple? Hoping to meet a few of your conspirators, perhaps?"

The prisoner frowned. "Conspirators? You dare question . . ." He paused. "The clone troopers on Dallik had mutinied against me and my master. And when I had arrived here . . . I was attacked. By other clones."

Smoothly, Palpatine replied, "Naturally. You are Jedi. What did you expect? Your masters had committed treason against the state. Both Masters Windu and Yoda had attempted to assassinate me . . . due to a plan by the Jedi Council to take over the Senate."

"You're lying!" the prisoner exclaimed. A piece of equipment zoomed across the room, narrowly missing the Sith Lord's head by inches. "The Jedi would never have made any assassination attempts. That is not our way. If they . . . if they had tried to kill you . . . they must have had a good reason. Many of us knew of your connection to a Sith Lord named Sidious."

The news startled Palpatine slightly. He had been aware of the Jedi Council's suspicions and the evidence they had discovered. But he never realized that the Jedi rank-and-file also knew. "From whom did you learn this?" When the prisoner failed to answer, Palpatine smiled. "Ah, of course. I should have known that Jedi Master Wo-Chen Puri must have said something to you. I understand that he had been a friend of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was a member of the Council."

A startled expression flitted across the prisoner's face. "You . . . you know who I am?"

Palpatine's smile widened. Like a reptile that had ensnared his prey. "Of course. Jedi Knight Romulus Wort. You were considered one of the Order's most promising knights of your generation. Along with Ferus Olin and Anakin Skywalker . . . also known as the Chosen One." He inhaled slightly to mask his own frustration and anger at his former apprentice's defection.

"If you're asking for their whereabout, I don't know," Wort spat out. "Ferus had left the Order before he could be knighted. Before the war. As for Skywalker . . . I assume you had him killed."

His voice dripping with false modesty, Palpatine countered, "Now why would I do that? Master Skywalker had been a great help to putting down the Jedi rebellion." Savoring Wort's surprised reaction, he added, "Did you know that he had saved me from Mace Windu, when the latter tried to kill me? He even ended the war by destroying the Separatist leadership on my orders." He paused. "And helped end the Jedi Order's rule once and for all."

Palpatine could practically feel the Jedi Knight's consternation rising. In fact, he savored every moment of it.

"What are you saying?" Wort demanded. "For all his faults, Anakin Skywalker would never betray the Order. He has always been a loyal knight."

A heavy sigh left Palpatine's mouth. "Really?" Using a remote, the Sith Lord activated a holoprojector situated not far from the gurney. A holographic image of the late Mace Windu wielding a lightsaber, a fallen Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker appeared before the pair. With concealed glee, Sidious watched the Jedi Knight stare at the unfolding scene:

A holographic Palpatine gasped, "I can't . . . I give up. Help me. I am weak . . . I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer."

Windu growled, "You Sith disease! I am going to end this once and for all!"

"You can't kill him, Master!" the holographic Skywalker begged. "He must stand trial."

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts!" Windu retorted. "He is too dangerous to be kept alive!"

Palpatine watched his holographic self beg once more for Skywalker's help. And as he had recalled, the latter demanded restraint on the Jedi Master's part. He then watched as the holographic Windu raised his lightsaber for the death blow.

Skywalker demanded, "He must live . . ."

"Please don't," the holographic Palpatine begged.

Skywalker added, "I need him . . ."

"Please don't . ."

Then Palpatine's missing apprentice cried out, as he stepped forward to chop off Windu's sword hand. Palpatine had to refrain from chuckling aloud at the moment. He then reveled at the sight of his holographic self blasting the Jedi Master with Force lightning.

Gasps escaped from Romulus Wort's mouth. The Sith Lord could feel the young man's anger growing stronger.

Then the holographic Skywalker bemoaned, "What have I done? After the Palpatine hologram reminded the Chosen One of destiny being fulfilled, the latter pledged, "I will do whatever you ask."

"Good," the holographic Palpatine said.

"Just help me save Padme's life. I can't live without her. I won't let her die. I want the power to stop death." While the holoprojecter displayed Skywalker pledging his life to the Sith, Palpatine switched it off.

"This . . . this isn't true!" a horrified Wort exclaimed. "Anakin would never be . . ." He turned accusing eyes upon the Emperor. "You're Sith! You deserved to die at Master Windu's hands! Anakin would never betray the Order!"

"Are you so certain, my young Jedi? Then I suggest that you continue to watch." Again, Palpatine switched on the holoprojector.

A holographic image of Skywalker as Darth Vader surveyed the carnage inside the Jedi Temple. Palpatine could not help but admire his former apprentice's handiwork. Then his holographic counterpoint appeared.

"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious," Vader declared.

Nodding, the holographic Palpatine murmured, "Good . . . good. You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Now, Lord Vader," the other Sidious added, "now go and bring peace to . . ."

"NOOOOO!" The cry escaped from Wort's mouth, as medical equipment zipped back and forth, across the room. Droids crushed into pieces of metal without any effort. The Jedi Knight's restraints snapped free. Using the Force, Palpatine detached a needle from one remaining medical droid and inserted its tip into Wort's neck. Seconds later, the Jedi Knight slumped to the floor, unconscious.

The Sith Lord heaved a sigh of relief. He had no idea that Romulus Wort would prove to be so powerful. True, he may never match Vader's raw strength, but he came pretty close. Developing this young man into a Sith apprentice might just make up for the loss of Vader.

Satisfied with his work for the afternoon, Palpatine left the room. He found Sly Moore, as he had left her, standing in the corridor. Only, she now held a data pad in her hands. "This is for you, Your Highness," she said in a solemn voice. "It is news from Naboo."

END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	5. Chapter 4

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

CHAPTER FOUR

OUTSKIRTS OF MOS ESPA, TATOOINE

Anakin glided his Jedi fighter over the stark Tatooine desert before he landed at a spot just outside of Mos Espa. The heat from the planet's twin suns seemed to radiate even stronger than he remembered from the last time he had visited, three years ago. He checked his pockets. Thank goodness he had remembered that Republic credits were not valued highly on Tatooine. Back on Melida/Daan, he had the good luck to exchange the Republic credits in his possession for Wupiupi, which Tatooine's merchants did value. 

A sigh left his mouth, as he contemplated his situation. Although he knew possessed Wupiupi, he only had enough to possibly last him a few days. If he failed to find employment with Watto or any other Tatooine merchant in Mos Espa, he might find himself in serious financial trouble. 

The former Jedi Knight and Sith apprentice grabbed his robe and climbed out of the cockpit. He then removed his Jedi tunic before donning the robe to protect himself from the suns' heat. For nearly a half hour, he trudged across the planet's flat sandy terrain. Anakin found himself remembering why he had always disliked this planet. He could already feel the sand slip into his boots and torment the bottom of his feet.

The dome-shaped roofs of Mos Espa finally appeared on the horizon. Upon closer looked just as Anakin had remembered from his early childhood and from three years ago - crowded, dusty and crude. However, he knew that Mos Espa was a glittering metropolis in compare to smaller cities and towns like Mos Entha, Anchorhead, Tosche Station and the planet's capital - Bestine. Only Mos Eisley was larger. He weaved his way through the crowds, ignoring the occasional stare from passing pedestrians. He finally came upon the junk shop where he had worked for several years as a slave.

A door chime announced his entrance. A young human male with light brown hair and a face slightly red from too much sun rushed from the workroom in the back to greet Anakin. "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted obsequiously. "May I help you?"

Anakin hesitated. Had Watto finally managed to survive hard times and acquire a new slave? If so, his chances for employment looked slim. "Um . . . may I speak to the owner of this shop?"

The man's smile widened. "You're speaking to him. I'm the owner. Bashir Gupa. May I help you?"

Oh no. This really looked bad. "You mean that Watto no longer owns this shop?"

Gupa's smile disappeared. "Uh, no. I'm afraid not. I became the new owner nearly two years ago. Watto had lost it in a bet we had made. Over podracing." He peered warily at Anakin. "Were you . . . an old friend?"

Anakin nearly snorted at the idea. He could hardly describe his relationship with his former Toydarian master as friendly. Then he blinked. Did the man just said . . .? "Were?"

"Why yes." Gupa hesitated. "Watto had been killed by one of the Hutts. He had failed to pay back a loan given to him by one of their moneylenders. You see, he had borrowed money from them to save his business. Instead of using it to save his business, he lost it betting on the podraces. And then we . . . uh, wagered on another race. I put up money. And he bet his shop." Looking slightly embarrassed, Gupa added, "I won, as you can see. And when the time came to pay back the loan . . . I'm sure that you understand."

Shock overwhelmed Anakin's mind. Watto dead at the hands of the Hutts? Yet, recalling his former owner's betting habits, Anakin realized that he should not have been surprised. Poor Watto. The Jedi Knight was surprised to feel a glimmer of grief for the late Toydarian. But more importantly, he saw his initial plans for a new life in danger. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Gupa asked politely. A plea for a temporary job entered Anakin's mind. He opened his mouth to speak, when he spotted an R4 astromech droid rolled into the main room. Anakin saw his chances for employment with Gupa turn into dust.

Smiling politely, the former Jedi shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for the information."

"If you have parts you might want to acquire . . ." Gupa began. But Anakin had left the shop before the other man could finish.

----------

THEED, NABOO

The funeral of Padme Nabierre Amidala proved to be a stately and memorable affair. Reports of her death had not only drew prominent Nabooan figures and many of her fellow senators to the planet's capital, Theed, but also Nabooan citizens from all walks of life.

Jobal Nabierre glanced around the chapel with great interest. Her eyes rested upon the tall senator from Alderaan. Bail Organa stood before a podium, as he delivered what Jobal found to be a very stirring eulogy about her daughter. As she listened to Senator Organa's words, Jobal understood how he had become such a prominent figure in the Galactic Senate. It seemed a shame that he had been unable to use that prominence to prevent the three-year Clone War. Or stop the Chancellor from becoming Emperor.

As for the Emperor, he had not bothered to appear at Padme's funeral. Which Jobal found rather odd, considering that he had once been her daughter's mentor. Instead, Palpatine had sent Mas Amedda, the Senate's Speaker, to represent him. Perhaps it was fortuitous that the Emperor had not bother to appear. Considering her daughter's true fate.

Three days ago, the citizens of Naboo had received word that their respected senator and former was dead. The news shocked the planet's citizens and enveloped the Nabierre household into a state of grief. Then more terrible news followed. The Jedi had killed Padme and a few other senators during an attempt to overthrow the Chancellor and take control of the Senate. According to the HoloNet news, this incident had led to the Jedi Temple massacre and the Order's destruction.

After Padme had first began a career in politics, Jobal feared that her daughter's profession might prove to be troublesome or worse, hazardous. In the following years, her fears proved correct after Padme survived the Trade Federation invasion, the Battle of Genoisis and several assassination attempts. But never did Jobal imagine that the Jedi would cause her daughter's destruction. And never did she felt so happy to be proven wrong when she and Ruwee finally learned the truth.

Bail Organa had arrived in Theed with two Jedi masters, Padme's unconscious body and two infants. When the Alderaanian senator and the Jedi revealed the circumstances behind Padme's present state, Jobal and Ruwee learned that they were the grandparents of twin infants. They had already known of their daughter's secret wedding to the young Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. But Jobal found it slightly disturbing that Padme had never bothered to reveal her pregnancy to her own parents.

Following the memorial service, many gathered around the Nabierre family to pay their respects. Jobal accepted well wishes from prominent Nabooans as Boss Nass and Jar-Jar Binks of the Gungans, Queen Apailana, and Grand Moff Panaka - who used to be Padme's bodyguard, when she was Naboo's queen. Only Padme's immediate successor and Apailana's predecessor, former Queen Jamilla, conspicuously missing. Jobal suspected that Jamilla's sympathies toward the Separatist movement made it impractical for her to make an appearance. Some of Padme's former colleagues also came forth to pay their respects - Senators Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, Jaren Tagge, Giddean Dann, Solipo Yep and Meena Tills, amongst them. Jobal overheard her husband inhaled sharply, when Senator Mas Amedda approached them.

"The Emperor wishes to convey his sympathy during these trying times for your family," the Chagrian boomed solemnly. "He also wishes to convey his regret for being unable to attend. Due to the present political turmoil, he has been forced to remain on Coruscant."

Juwee bowed politely. "Thank you," he began.

Senator Amedda continued, "And I would also like to convey my sympathy, as well. Senator Amidala had been a bright beacon within the Senate. What had happened to her was a travesty."

Ruwee's jaw twitched slightly, as he replied, "Again, thank you . . . for your kind words." The Chagrian senator bowed slightly and moved on. Husband and wife heaved muted sighs of relief.

Less than an hour later, the funeral procession commenced. Padme's drugged body was placed in an open carriage. Three teams of white horses pulled the carriage along a route that stretched from the chapel, through the streets of Theed and to the Nabierre's house. Candles carried by Theed's grieving citizens illuminated the procession. Jobal could not help but feel touched by the Nabooans' response to her daughter's memory. She wondered how many would feel if they knew that Padme was alive.

The procession finally ended at the Nabierres' townhouse. There, the family held a wake. Jobal felt an overwhelming sense of relief when the wake finally ended after three hours. While her older daughter, Sola, bid the guests good-bye, Jobal and Ruwee made their way to a private room in the far west wing of the house. There, they found Padme's two droids attending their now conscious younger daughter. In one corner of the room, the twins slept in matching basquinetts.

"Mother, Father," Padme muttered, as she struggled to sit up.

Jobal rushed forward to help her daughter. "Padme," she exclaimed, "you shouldn't get up. You need more rest."

A sigh left the younger woman's mouth. "I've had enough rest for the past day or two. What I need is to get up. Please help me."

Reluctantly, Jobal and Ruwee helped escort their daughter from her bed to a nearby chair. "Do you want to hold the children?" Ruwee asked.

Padme shook her head. "No, let them sleep." She turned to her protocol droid. "Threepio, could you please pour a glass of juice for me?"

"Yes, Miss Padme." The protocol droid made its way toward the sideboard.

"Where are Master Yoda and Master Kenobi?" Padme asked, after the droid handed her a glass of juice. "And where is Bail?"

Ruwee replied, "The Jedi are in another room. They would like to speak to you before they leave. To say good-bye."

A grimace appeared on Padme's face before it quickly disappeared. "Now that I'm awake, you might as well send them in."

After Ruwee left the room, Jobal sat down in a nearby empty chair. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting week. By the way, Padme, when were you planning to tell us about your pregnancy?"

Padme sighed heavily. "Ani . . . Anakin and I had plans to move here to Naboo. We wanted to go to the Lake District for the twins' births. Only . . ." Another sigh left her mouth. "Only, we never had a chance to go ahead with our plans."

"Like Anakin joining the Emperor?" Jobal asked. Padme glanced sharply at her. "Yes, Senator Organa and Master Kenobi told us what happened on Mustafar and Polis Massa."

Padme's mouth twisted into another grimace. "I wanted to tell you and Father, myself."

"Would you have told us the truth?"

The younger woman took another sip of juice. "What happened is a long story, Mother. It's not as simple as you think."

At that moment, Ruwee returned with the two Jedi masters in tow. Both Master Yoda and Master Kenobi bowed at Padme. "Have recovered, I am happy to see," the green, dimunitive Jedi Master commented. "You are well, we hope?"

Padme's mouth barely stretched into a smile. "Yes. Thank you, Master Yoda. And thank you for your help. Both of you." She paused, as hope gleamed in her dark eyes. "About . . . um, what happened to Anakin on Mustafar? You never told me."

Master Yoda and Master Kenobi exchanged uneasy looks. Jobal felt a small, sense of forbiddance. Master Kenboi inhaled sharply, as he glanced at her daughter with mournful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Padme. I really am. But you must understand. I had to . . . face him."

Jobal saw the hope dim from her daughter's eyes. Her mouth twitched momentarily. "I see," Padme murmured. She glanced away. "So much for that."

"Again, I am so sor . . ."

Padme held up one hand, interrupting Master Kenobi. "No. It's fine. I . . ." She took a deep breath. "I suppose it's time for you two to leave."

Master Yoda murmured, "Yes, of course." He took hold of her hand and bowed over it. "Farewell, Senator Amidala. May the Force be with you." He hobbled out of the room.

Slowly, Master Kenobi approached Padme with sorrowful eyes. He leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Padme's cheek. She flinched slightly. "Take care, Padme. And may the Force be with you." He then bowed and immediately left. Ruwee followed.

A heavy silence permeated the room. Jobal glanced at her daughter's mournful expression. Pity welled within her chest. She tried to lift Padme's mood by suggesting that the latter eat a meal. "You probably haven't eaten a bite in days. I'll have one of your droids bring you a tray . . ."

"I'm not hungry, Mother," Padme murmured. "Not now. Frankly, I would rather rest."

Jobal protested. "But you said that you had enough rest for the past few days."

Padme sighed. "Apparently, I was wrong. So, if you don't mind?"

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Jobal helped lead her daughter back to the bed. As she covered Padme with a blanket, a dark wish came to her that Padme had never given up on Kun Largo's son, Ian, those many years ago.

--------

MOS ESPA, TATOOINE

The tavern's barkeep walked along the bar's length before he dumped a plate of food before Anakin. "Anything else, sir?"

Anakin stared at the food and murmured, "No. This will be fine. Thanks." The bartender nodded and moved away.

Ignoring the conversation that buzzed around the tavern's main dining room and the Holonet monitor situated above the bar, Anakin heaved a sigh. Now that his plans for being temporarily employed by Watto no longer existed, he realized that he might have to consider another option - the Lars' moisture farm. He did not look forward to facing the painful memories of his mother's death. But it was either that or face gradual homelessness and starvation, here in Mos Espa.

After learning of Watto's death, Anakin had sought employment at some of the other local businesses. But slavery had maintained a firm grip upon Tatooine's economy. Most merchants were willing to accept Anakin's labor - but only if he volunteered his services as an indentured servant. Being a slaveowner was considered to be part of the planet's status quo. And if one could not afford to purchase slaves, one used droids instead. Free labor seemed a long way from becoming popular on Tatooine. Anakin wondered if it ever will.

He took a bit of the Lamta. Not bad, he thought. Although Shmi Skywalker could have done a lot better. While he continued to eat his Lamta and Jerked Dewback Meat, a dusty stranger sat down on the stool next to him. "Bartender!" the man cried. "I'll have a Tatooine Sunburn." The bartender nodded and proceeded to prepare the beverage.

"How do you do?" the stranger greeted Anakin. "Nice little meal you got there."

Anakin suppressed an annoyed sigh. He felt no urge to engage in light conversation. "It's not bad," he politely replied.

The bartender returned with the man's drink. He took a sip. "Ah! That hits the spot! Nothing like a Tatooine Sunburn to relieve you after hours in this damn, dusty town."

So much for a private meal. Anakin spared the man a cool smile and said, "Yeah. Mos Espa can be rather congested."

"No kidding! I much prefer the wide, open spaces of my moisture farm, near Anchorhead." The man paused. "Are you a farmer? Though to be honest, you don't look like one."

Anakin took a sip of his blue milk. "I'm a pilot. A spacer."

"Oh."

A thought came to the younger man. "You say that you're a moisture farmer?" he asked. "Do you, by any chance, know one named Cliegg Lars?"

The man nodded. "Sure, I knew him."

"Knew?" A bad feeling formed in the pit of Anakin's stomach.

"Well . . . yeah." The man paused. "I'm Gorn Meese, by the way."

Anakin replied, "I'm . . . Ric Olie. Did you say that you knew Cliegg Lars?"

Meese nodded. "That's right. Lars had passed away over two years ago. Poor fellow. He had lost a leg after his wife was kidnapped and killed by Tusken Raiders. He didn't live very long after that. His son, Owen, now owns the farm. Good solid lad, but a bit too solemn for my taste, if you ask me."

Dead? Anakin's mind reeled at Meese's news. Cliegg Lars had died . . . along with his last hope. Anakin realized that he could still seek refuge at the Lars' homestead. But the idea of spending most of his time with Owen Lars did not appeal to him. The two step-brothers had not exactly warm to each other when they met, three years ago. Anakin harbored a slight suspicion that Owen either disliked him - or merely disapproved of him. And he had no desire to spend time at a place where he was barely tolerated. Thirteen years with the Jedi Order had been bad enough.

"Hey fella! Mr. Olie. Are you okay?" Meese asked with a slight frown. "You look a bit pale."

Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm . . . I'm fine. I . . . I had known Mr. Lars. A few years ago, I had sold him a utility droid in exchange for parts. He and his . . . wife . . . had offered me a meal and a bed for the night." Anakin swallowed hard, as he spoke his next words. "I haven't forgotten their kindness."

Again, Meese nodded. "I know what you mean. Quite a pair they were - Cliegg and Shmi Lars." He drained the last of his Tatooine Sunburn. "Well, nice meeting you, Mr. Olie. Hope you have good luck in your future ventures."

"Same to you, Mr. Meese. Good day." Anakin managed to give the farmer a brief smile, before the latter left the bar.

Once alone, the former Jedi Knight sighed long and hard. Since he could not find refuge with Watto and refused to do so with Owen Lars, he no longer had a place to go. Well, that not might be true. He could return to Coruscant and continue to serve Palpatine. But Anakin could no longer accept the idea of becoming a Sith Lord again. Of course, there was Naboo . . .

While Anakin continued to finish his meal, the bartender turned up the Holonet monitor's volume. ". . . yesterday, mourned the loss of one of the Senate's most prominent members. During the Jedi Order's attempted takeover of the Galactic Senate, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo had been killed during the ensuing struggle. Her body was returned to Theed, Naboo's capital, where fellow citizens bid her a final farewell."

A horrified Anakin glanced up at the monitor and listened while the journalist described details of the funeral at Theed and Padme's personal and political background. The journalist concluded, "Senator Padme Nabierre Amidala, Princess of Theed, Queen of Naboo and Senator of the Galactic Senate . . . dead at the age of 27. This is Narella Shibab of the HoloNet News Service, reporting."

"Damn Jedi!" the bartender muttered. "Can you beat that? Killing a good woman for their own thirst for power." He faced Anakin. "Say mister, would you like a refill? Mister?"

Anakin could not hear the bartender over the anguished cries that filled his mind.

---------

It took all of Anakin's self-control to keep his grief in check. Anger, sorrow and disbelief raged within him as he quickly paid the bartender for his meal. Then he rushed out of the tavern and made his way toward the edge of town. By the time he reached his the spot where had left his starfighter, Anakin allowed his emotions to overwhelm him.

Padme dead? It could not have been possible! He had felt her. Sensed her, after he had . . . With a cry, Anakin shut off the unpleasant memory of his attack upon his wife. No! No, it was impossible. She could not be dead. Not his Padme. She . . . 

At that moment, Anakin completely surrendered to his grief. He plopped down on the sand and began to cry. She could not be dead. Not Padme. Not . . . The sobs tore from his mouth, while his shoulders heaved up and down in grief. After several minutes had passed, he sniffled for a few seconds and wiped away his tears. He decided that he would go to Naboo and discover the truth. There must be some mistake. Perhaps she was in hiding from the Emperor. Or perhaps she . . . Memories of the HoloNet News Service airing Padme's funeral procession flashed in Anakin's mind. Along with a memory of his wife's body - her pregnant body - being carried throughout the streets of Theed in an open carriage.

Utter despair finally settled within him. There seemed to be no doubt that Padme was dead. By his hand. He was evil. An evil monster. Not only had he helped destroy the Jedi Order, he had killed the one person who meant more to him than anyone in this galaxy, aside from his mother. At first, Anakin had an urge to return to Mos Espa and inflict his grief upon the city's population. Someone had to experience the pain he now felt. But then he remembered Shmi's death and how he had reacted. A sigh left his mouth. He simply could not do it. Not again. Becoming a monster had done nothing but ruined his life. And indulging in his darker impulses would only sink his life further into the abyss. But Anakin could not remain here on Tatooine. Once again, the desert planet had reared its ugly head and inflicted great pain upon him. He had to leave. Find a place where he could escape from his painful memories.

Anakin took a deep breath and stood up. His eyes fell upon a few small cogs half-buried in the desert sand near his left foot. He also noticed tracks made from a Jawa sandcrawler. What were they . . .? Then Anakin glanced around his surroundings. Sure enough, this seemed to be the very spot where he had landed on Tatooine. Only . . . aside from a few cogs, his Jedi starfighter seemed to be missing.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR 


	6. Chapter 5

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

CHAPTER FIVE

CORUSCANT

Palpatine glanced up from the data pad in his hand, as Sly Moore entered his office. She bowed to the new Emperor. "Pardon me, Your Highness. Senator Jaren Tagge of Bonadan awaits your presence."

The Emperor quickly switched off his data pad and tossed it on his desk. "Send him in." The Umbaran female started to turn away, when Palpatine added, "Also, send in the Jedi prisoner . . . after you have escorted Senator Tagge into my office."

Sly Moore nodded and left the office. Nearly a minute later, she returned with the senator from Bonadan, Jaren Tagge. A stocky human with pale skin and pale blue eyes, Senator Tagge happened to be a scion from a wealthy family that has represented Bonadan for the past twelve years. "Your Highness!" the visitor greeted Palpatine with a low bow. "As you can see, I have returned from Naboo. Very sad business. Very sad." He spoke with the sincerity of a smuggler from the Outer Rim.

"Ah yes," Palpatine responded with equal insincerity. "Senator Amidala's funeral. I regret not being there. Considering that she had represented my homeworld."

Senator Tagge heaved a feigned sigh. "And to have died so young . . . and violently." He paused, as a sly expression crept across his solid face. "By the way, did you know that she was with child at the time of her death?"

"Really?" Palpatine crowed inwardly at the comment. He had seen the news report of Amidala's funeral and recalled noticing her pregnant body being carried through the streets of Theed. The HoloNet News Service made no mention of the late senator's pregnant state. Obviously, the news service had decided to respect Nabooan tradition of respecting the citizens' private lives. It seemed that Senator Tagge could not care less about Nabooan tradition. Palpatine felt greatly relieved. He already has to live with the idea of Anakin Skywalker no longer within his grasp. A possible encounter with both Skywalker and his offspring could prove to be a greater threat.

"I wonder who was the father."

Palpatine deliberately hesitated. "I am not in the habit of spreading rumors, mind you, but I have been aware of a . . . friendship between the late senator and a young Jedi Knight."

Pale blue eyes widened with surprise . . . and pleasure. "A Jedi? No wonder they had her killed. I never believed the story that Senator Amidala had merely been caught up in the Jedi's attempt to grab control of the Senate."

Heaving a mournful sigh, Palpatine replied, "I can only say that we will never know the truth. By the way," he sat down in the chair behind his desk, "I wanted to discuss another matter. Namely, the hyperbarides that your family's corporation has been supplying the Empire. I . . ." He paused dramatically. "I have just received word from your sister-in-law, the Baroness that the Tagge Company insists upon charging the Empire 1,000 credits per kilo for the mineral. Is this true?"

Tagge's demeanor stiffened. The obsequious politician with a taste for gossip had disappeared. In its place appeared a cool and ruthless businessman. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Your Highness. My sister-in-law had been foolish to promise you that the price for the hyperbarides would remain at 600 credits per kilo. Considering the recent political upheavals and the costs of the war, we felt it was best to raise the prices. After all, hyperbarides is very expensive to mine."

Palpatine gave the politician a long, hard stare. He considered using the Force to manipulate the senator's thoughts. But instinct told him that corrupt or not, Jaren Tagge was not weak-minded. The Tagge family possessed a reputation for their business acumen, ruthlessness and strong will. So that left . . .

His office door slid open, revealing Sly Moore. The Umbaran aide entered the room. "Pardon me, Your Highness. The Jedi prisoner is here. I believe you wanted to see him before we send him to the detention center for execution."

"He's here?" Palpatine asked, feigning surprise.

Sly Moore hesitated. "Why . . . yes. He is . . . in the corridor, outside. I wanted to make sure . . ."

"Send him in," Palpatine ordered. "I want to speak to him, one last time."

A frowning Tagge spoke up. "Pardon me Your Highness, but is that wise? He could be a danger to you."

Playing her role to perfection, Sly Moore added, "The Jedi traitor has been slightly drugged. He is in no condition to be a threat."

Palpatine nodded. "Send him in," he repeated.

Sly Moore bowed and disappeared into the corridor. Seconds later, she returned with two red-clad Imperial Guards escorting a slightly dazed Romulus Wort. "Like I said, he is slightly drugged," the aide added.

From the corner of his eye, Palpatine saw his aide surreptiously inject the Jedi prisoner's arm with a needle . . . something to purge the drug from the latter's blood system. It did not take long for Wort to lose his dazed expression. "What hap . . .?" He glanced down at the shackles that bound his wrists. They snapped open. Tagge jumped back in fear. Using the Force, Palpatine refastened the shackles. The Jedi Knight stared at him with sheer hatred. The Sith Lord could barely contain his revelry in the young man's emotions. This should prove to be interesting.

"So, this is the Jedi," Tagge pronounced in a sneering voice. "Guardians of the galaxy. Or should I say . . . usurpers?" The Bonadanian senator regarded Wort with contempt. "Tell me Jedi, were you into seducing female senators, as well?"

Wort stared at Senator Tagge with shock and confusion. "What?"

The Bonadanian ignored the younger man's question, as he snorted with derision. "Jedi scum! You know, clone troopers managed to find two of your kind hiding out on my homeworld. Thankfully, they were cut down like the scum they were. It's a shame that you'll receive a military execution." He turned to Palpatine. "Your Highness, may I ask how you had captured him?"

The Emperor replied smoothly, "Our Imperial troopers found him inside the Jedi Temple." He found himself enjoying Tagge's harassment of the young Jedi. The Bonadanian not only enjoyed gossip, but intimidating his lesser opponents. This made Tagge well feared in the Senate.

"Probably hiding, while his comrades were finally being rid of." Tagge returned his attention to Wort. "You! Jedi! Did you hide, while your comrades were being killed? How did it feel to betray the Senate? To betray the Re . . . the Empire? I bet you enjoyed it." A sly smile curved his lips. "Just as you must have enjoyed Senator Amidala's favors. Were you the piece of scum who had conceived a child with her?

In a timely fashion, Palpatine intervened. "Now, Senator. Even though Senator Amidala had a relationship with one of the Jedi Knights, I do not believe that Master Wort here, was the father of her child."

Wort's eyes widened in shock. "Senator Amidala was . . .?" He shook his head. "That means Ana . . ."

Nodding, Tagge interrupted. "I believe you may be right, Your Highness. I doubt very much that this . . ." He sneered at the Jedi Knight. ". . . this scum has the energy, let alone the imagination to warm the late senator's bed. I can only imagine which Jedi filth had been responsible." He threw back his head in raucous laughter.

The next few minutes happened so fast that it nearly took Palpatine's breath away. Once more, Wort's restraints snapped open. He shook them off, grabbed one of the guard's pike and knocked both guards to the floor. Then the Jedi Knight let out a roar and swung the pike Senator Tagge's head. Three times. His left temple bleeding profusely, the senator slowly slumped to the floor. Palpatine quickly intervened by using the Force to thwack the back of Wort's neck, causing the latter to fall to his knees, bleeding.

"Good!" Palpatine cackled. "Very good!"

The second Imperial Guard examined the unconscious senator and announced sonorously, "He is dead."

"I assumed as much," the Emperor coolly replied. "Leave us. All of you." The guard dragged his unconscious colleague out of the office. A slightly shaken Sly Moore followed closely behind. Once the door slid shut, Palpatine turned to the slightly injured Jedi Knight. "Congratulations, Master Wort. I'm afraid that Senator Tagge was becoming quite a problem for me. However, you have managed to solve it, quite well."

Wort regarded Tagge's body with horror. "What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt . . . I mean . . . He was saying all those horrible things about the Jedi. I had to shut him up."

"Of course you did," Palpatine replied in his most sympathetic voice. "But you must realize that you have just murdered a member of the Senate and a member of a prominent family. The Bonadanians, and especially the Tagge family will not take kindly to learning of his murder."

"It's not true," Wort demanded, "about Senator Amidala being pregnant, is it?"

Palpatine sighed. "She was pregnant. Both she and the unborn child did not survive the recent upheaval, thanks to the child's father." He paused. "And I am quite certain that you now know his identity."

Disbelief and rage formed storm clouds within Wort's eyes. "Skywalker! This is all his fault! He is responsible! I never trusted him. Even from the day when he first joined the Order! And now, this? He had an illicit affair with Senator Amidala?"

"Yes, that did come as a surprise," Palpatine murmured. "Along with the unborn child."

Rage literally poured from Wort's eyes. "Where is he? Where is Skywalker? Before you execute me, I should at least have the chance to kill him! He deserves nothing less!"

Coolly, Palpatine faced the young Jedi. "I'm afraid that Skywalker is . . . missing. Disappeared. He has failed to return from an assignment on Mustafar."

"Is he dead?"

"Oh no, my young Jedi. No, I believe that he is still alive." Palpatine paused before he murmured, "Or else I would have sensed otherwise."

Wort's dark eyes bored into Palpatine's. "So, he has betrayed you, as well. I'm still asking for that chance."

Palpatine returned Wort's stare. "I sense a great desire to exact revenge, Master Wort. If that is what you truly desire, there is only one path in which to attain it." He paused dramatically. "By my side."

For a long moment, Wort hesitated. His eyes reflected a conflict between his past loyalties and oath and a new desire to inflict pain. The latter finally won out, as he slowly knelt on one knee. His face trembling with emotion, Wort declared, "The Jedi is gone. The Order no longer exists. Everyone that mattered to me in my life is . . . gone. I've committed murder . . . in cold blood." His eyes once again expressed rage. "And that scum, Skywalker roams the galaxy. There is nothing left for me . . . other than to spill that traitorous scum's blood. If serving you means allowing me the chance to do so, then so bet it."

"You cannot back away from this," Palpatine warned. "One apprentice has already betrayed me. I will not take kindly to another . . ."

Wort resolutely declared, "Unlike Skywalker, I am not in the habit of betraying one's trust." He lowered his head. "I will do . . . as you ask. Even if learning the Dark Side will achieve both of our goals. I . . . I pledge myself to the Empire, to the ways of the Sith . . . and to you."

Palpatine allowed himself a triumphant smile. "Arise, my young apprentice. From now on, you shall be known as Darth Rasche."

"Yes . . . Master." The new Darth Rasche rose unsteadily to his feet and faced his new master.

"And now, we need to see about your immediate needs." Palpatine activated the comlink on his desk. Sly Moore entered the room. "Please tend to Lord Rasche's injuries. And he will also need new clothes and new quarters. Also, have someone tend to . . . Senator Tagge's body. I will need to contact Baroness Tagge, as soon as possible."

Sly Moore bowed. "Yes, Your Highness." She turned to face Darth Rasche. "Please follow me, my Lord."

After his aide and new apprentice had left the office, Palpatine strode toward the new windows that overlooked Coruscant's skyline. Amazing, he thought. In one fell swoop, he had managed to rid himself of a troublesome senator and acquire a new apprentice . . . all at the same time. And this new apprentice might prove to be more malleable than his predecessor. Anakin Skywalker will rue the day he had turned his back on the Sith.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE 


	7. Chapter 6

"ALTERED LIVES" by RFK

CHAPTER SIX

LARS HOMESTEAD, TATOOINE

Obi-Wan guided the Nabooan skiff to a moisture farm, outside Mos Eisley. After he landed the craft, two figures emerged from the dome-shaped adobe structure. Obi-Wan left the cockpit and disembarked from the ship.

"Good evening sir," a stocky young man in desert robes greeted. "My name is Owen Lars. This is my wife, Beru." He nodded at the diminutive, yet slightly pretty young woman that stood by the farmer's side. "May I help you?"

Obi-Wan bowed formally. "Yes. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I . . ."

Mrs. Lars gasped slightly. Her husband frowned. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the latter repeated. "Of the Jedi Order? Anakin's friend?"

The former Jedi Master nearly winced at the last description. "Uh, yes. You've heard of me?"

Mr. Lars hesitated before he replied, "My late stepmother, Shmi Skywalker Lars, used to mention both you and her son, Anakin Skywalker. Apparently, he had mentioned your name in the only letter he ever written to her." His expression indicated slight disapproval of Anakin's lack of communication.

Vaguely, Obi-Wan recalled giving the nine year-old Anakin, permission to write one last letter to his mother. Just before the young boy had began formal Jedi training. "I see," the older man murmured. "Yes, well the reason I am here is I am looking for Anakin."

"He's missing?" Owen Lars' frown disappeared.

A curious Beru Lars asked, "What happened to him? Has it to do with the Empire's edict against the Jedi?"

"You've learned that we now have a new Empire?" Obi-Wan asked.

Lars shrugged his shoulders. "The news had spread pretty fast throughout the planet. We've just learned about the death of Anakin's friend, Senator Amidala."

Obi-Wan merely responded with feigned sadness. "Yes, it was quite a blow. I have known the senator since she was Queen of Naboo."

A long silent pause followed. The Jedi Master found himself growing slightly uncomfortable. The Lars struck him as decent people. Yet, their reticence made it difficult for him to feel at ease. He found it easier to interact with more extroverted personalities like Qui-Gon. And Anakin.

"You said something about Anakin being missing?" Lars finally asked, breaking the silence. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan told the moisture farmers about the events that had recently unfolded. But he left out Anakin's role in the Jedi Order's destruction. And the duel on Mustafar. "All of the surviving Jedi have been on the run, since. I have been trying to locate Anakin. To find out if whether he is dead or alive."

"He's not here," Lars declared. "In fact, Beru and I haven't laid eyes on him in three years. Not since my stepmother's death."

In other words, Obi-Wan silently surmised, Anakin may have returned to Coruscant . . . and Palpatine. He felt slightly disappointed that Anakin's last act on Mustafar may have failed to turn him away from the Dark Side.

"What about Mos Espa?" Mrs. Beru suggested. 

Lars glanced at her. "You mean Watto?"

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked. The name sounded familiar. "Wasn't he Anakin's former owner?"

The woman, Beru, added, "And Shmi's."

"Watto is dead," Lars revealed in a matter-of-factly tone. "Remember? He was killed by one of the Hutts after failing to pay back a loan." He turned to Obi-Wan. "If Anakin had went to Mos Espa, he must now know that Watto is dead. Besides, I doubt he would have an easy time finding employment. Most people either own slaves or droids. He would be better off going somewhere else."

Obi-Wan's brief flare of hope quickly died. "Yes, of course. That would make sense." He heaved a melancholy sigh.

Mrs. Lars said, "I don't mean to pry, but do you have anywhere to go? I mean . . ." She paused at her husband.

Lars added, "We're just wondering if you plan to keep looking for Anakin." His eyes glanced downward, as he sighed. "I don't mean to sound blunt, but it looks as if he might be dead. And if he isn't, I don't think that your chances of finding him are all that great. Perhaps you should just . . ."

"Give up?" Obi-Wan finished. Privately, he already had. The Jedi Master had tried using the Force to sense Anakin's presence within the galaxy. He tried and failed. Either Anakin was truly dead (which he doubted), had disappeared or returned to Coruscant. Obi-Wan feared the latter. It seemed useless to continue his search for Anakin. Perhaps he should do as he had hinted to Master Yoda - find a permanent home here on Tatooine. "Perhaps you're right," he said to the Lars. 

Lars asked, "Are you considering a room in Mos Eisley? I'm sure there are plenty of . . ."

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head. "Not isolated enough. I don't think it would be wise of me to live in a settled area. Sooner or later, an Imperial presence will be stationed in the cities."

Again, Lars and his wife exchanged glances. "There's a small hut not far from here," the moisture farmer commented. "In the middle of the Wasteland. You can dismantle your starship. Sell the parts. Create a nice, comfortable living for yourself. Of course, you would have to be wary of the Tusken Raiders."

The moisture farmer's suggestion made good sense to Obi-Wan. Any further roaming on his part might lead to capture or death. And if Padme and her children ever found themselves on the run, chances of them seeking refuge here on Tatooine seemed pretty certain. "Yes," the Jedi Master said. "I believe it would be wise for me to take up your suggestion. Could you direct me . . .?"

Lars' wife interrupted. "You should look for it, tomorrow. Tonight, you can share dinner with us and spend the night at our homestead. Right, Owen?"

"You would be more than welcomed," Lars added.

Obi-Wan felt a twinge of guilt for his earlier view of the couple. Reticent or not, they also seemed to be very hospitable and selfless people. What a shame that Anakin never became more acquainted with them. The Jedi Master gratefully accepted the couple's offer and followed them inside the homestead.

---------

ALDERA PALACE, ALDERAAN

The Tantive IV entered Alderaan space and descended toward the planet's capital city - Aldera and the royal palace located at the city's outskirts. The Corellian-made star cruiser slowly landed on the palace's main platform, where a handful of palace aides had gathered.

Inside her cabin, Padme made last adjustments to her outfit. She wore a simple, elegant black gown made from brocade, with a silk black belt wrapped around her waist. A delicately woven black lace veil covered her face - indicating her status as a recent widow. Both Luke and Leia lay in separate baskets. Bail's aide, Sheltay Retrac, had already made arrangements for the removal of Padme's trunks from the cabin.

Padme glanced through the cabin's window. After the cruiser had landed, she saw Bail and his traveling entourage greet the palace aides. A few minutes passed before the entire party strode toward one of the palace's entrances. The cabin's bell chimed. Padme ushered in the cruiser's captain. "Milady," Captain Raymus Antilles greeted with a bow. "It is time to leave."

The Alderaanian picked up Luke. Padme lifted Leia's basket. She and her droids followed the captain out of the cabin. The small party entered the palace and weaved their way through a series of wide corridors. They eventually came upon a pair of wide, double doors. "Senator, this will be your quarters until a more permanent arrangement can be found." Captain Antilles opened the double doors and led the others inside.

"Oh my!" C3-P0 declared in hushed tones. R2-D2 beeped excitedly. Padme understood the droids' reactions. Some would have called her penthouse at the Senate Apartment Complex in 500 Republica as opulent. But her former apartment seemed modest in compare to her new apartments, here on Alderaan. The rooms reminded Padme of her years as Naboo's queen, at the Theed Royal Palace.

Captain Antilles added, "Arrangements are being made to find a nursemaid for the children. Now, if you will excuse me, Milady." He bowed and left the room.

Padme heaved a sigh and said to Threepio, "We might as well begin unpacking." It took the former senator and the droids nearly a half hour to unpack all of her belongings. As luck would have it, Bail or one of his aides even managed to find a pair of cribs for the twins.

Just as Padme and the droids finished their task, Sheltay Retrac appeared with another woman in tow. "Good day, Senator," Sheltay greeted. "I would like to introduce you to Magda. His Highness has asked her to act as your children's nursemaid." She added, "With your permission, of course."

"Permission granted," Padme said with a reassuring smile to the nursemaid. "The children are in the east room." Magda bowed and strode out of the main room.

At that moment, the doors opened and Bail and a third woman entered the main apartment. Padme immediately recognized her colleague's wife - the regal, dark-haired ruler of Alderaan, Queen Breha Antilles-Organa. "Your Majesty," Padme greeted the older woman with a curtsey.

Alderaan's queen greeted the former senator with a warm smile. "Senator Amidala, we are so glad to have you here on Alderaan. Bail has informed me of your recent difficulties. I am so sorry."

"I've been through trying times before," Padme replied, wondering what her former colleague had told his wife. "And survived. I shall survive this."

Queen Breha nodded. "Of course. Where are the children?"

"In the new nursery. The room to the right." Padme hesitated. "By the way, I want to thank you both for giving the children and me refuge here on Alderaan. And for finding a new nursemaid for the twins."

The Alderaanian queen merely nodded. "Magda had originally been hired to act as nursemaid for my . . . our . . ." A heavy sadness shadowed her elegant face.

A slightly stiff Bail added, "The queen and I have experienced difficulty in con . . . in conceiving a child, over the past several years. Recently, Breha had . . . suffered a miscarriage."

The Organas' troubles made Padme forget her own. "Oh. I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"It no longer matters," Queen Breha said, assuming a brave smile. "At least this old place will finally enjoy the presence of children." Her face brightened with hope. "May I see them?"

Smiling, Padme replied, "Of course. I'll have . . ."

"Don't worry," the queen said. "I'll simply find my way to the nursery. Excuse me." She left the main apartment.

Bail turned to his aide. "Do you mind, Sheltay? I would like to speak with the senator alone." The other woman bowed and followed the queen out of the room. Once alone, Bail asked Padme, "How are you feeling?"

With a shrug, she replied, "Fine. I think. Considering the horrors of the past few days. When will the Senate reconvene?"

"Next week," Bail replied. "Rumor has it that our new emperor plans to discuss the fate of the Separatist worlds."

"Somehow, I do not foresee a pleasant future for them."

Bail replied, "I do not foresee one for the entire galaxy. Mon Mothma believes that our old Loyalist Committee should publicly speak out, if the Emperor begins to abuse his new powers."

The news immediately alarmed Padme. "No, Bail. I don't believe that is a good idea. Now is not the time. Right now, you all need to be good little Senators. Mind your manners and keep your heads down. However, there is no reason why you and the others should make plans to oppose the Emperor sometime in the future."

Nodding, the Alderaanian prince said, "You're right. The last thing we need to do right now is attract Palpatine's attention. Especially since he is preoccupied with hunting down Jedi Knights and probably his former apprentice."

"Former appren . . .?" The words took Padme by surprise. "Surely you don't speak of Count Dooku? He's dead."

"No, I speak of Anakin, of course." Bail hesitated. "Your husband. You do know that he's missing, don't you?"

Shock overwhelmed Padme, as she stared at her former colleague. "That's impossible! Anakin is dead! Obi-Wan was forced to kill him on Mustafar. When I asked, he could not even say anything."

It became Bail's turn to look astonished. "You mean to say that Master Yoda and Master Kenobi never told you what happened on Mustafar? During Kenobi's fight with your husband, Anakin had decided to walk away than finish the duel. He even left his lightsaber to Master Kenobi."

Anger welled inside Padme. "They lied to me!" she hissed in a low voice. "They lied!"

"Padme . . . please," Bail pleaded. "Perhaps they had a reason . . ."

"They had a reason, all right!" Padme retorted. "They wanted to make sure that I would not roam the galaxy, searching for Anakin!"

Bail added soothingly, "Can you blame them? I'm sure that Master Yoda and Master Kenobi wanted to make sure that you and the children will remain safe from the Emperor."

Her anger rising, Padme shot back, "And that's not all! They also wanted to make certain that Luke and Leia will grow up to ensure the continuation of their precious Jedi Order in the future! No wonder Master Yoda wanted the twins separated from me."

Anxiety flared in Bail's dark eyes. "Padme, you're not going to . . .?"

"Search for Anakin?" Padme shook her head. "No. Despite what Master Yoda and Master Kenobi may think, I have enough sense to realize that would be dangerous. At least right now. But they had lied to me, Bail. And for that it might be a while before I can forgive them. If ever."

----------

MOS ESPA, TATOOINE

A despondent Anakin sat inside the tavern's taproom, nursing a glass of Corellian Spiced Ale. Two days had passed since his starfighter had been stolen and he learned of Padme's death. And nothing had been right since.

Padme was dead. He still found it hard to believe. When he last saw her on Mustafar, she had been alive and well . . . despite her unconscious state. His attack upon her must have caused more damage than he realized. The idea sent Anakin into another wave of anger - only directed at himself. 

The disappearance of the Jedi starfighter had made matters worse for him. Upon learning of the disappearance, Anakin realized that the Jawas must have come across his ship and stripped it down to parts to be sold. Without his starfighter, he found himself stranded on Tatooine. In fact, he lacked the means to find transportation to the Lars moisture farm, outside Mos Eisley.

Now on his fourth day, Anakin's self-anger had transformed into despair. Padme was dead. His life was over as a Jedi Knight. He no longer desired to return to Sidious and Coruscant. And he lacked the funds to leave Tatooine, let alone find transportation to the Lars' homestead. He also realized that he only had enough Wupiupi for one last meal. He certainly could not spend another night at the tavern. His situation left him with two options - starvation or offer himself as an indentured servant to one of the city's merchants. Despite his despondency, Anakin felt no desire to commit suicide. A small part of him simply refused to give up, just because his circumstances have become nearly hopeless. He only hoped that Bashir Gupa or any other merchant would accept his offer as an indentured servant. How ironic that he seemed to have come a full circle in his life. Thirteen years ago, he had left Tatooine, newly freed from servitude. And now, he has returned, only to be enslaved once more.

Anakin finished the last of his ale, when a robed man marched into the tavern's bar. "Where is he?" he growled at the bartender. "Where's Barcus? He was supposed to be at the Aurelis Hangar, nearly a half hour ago!"

The bartender shrugged his shoulders. "Barcus? You mean that drunken Caridian? Huh! You can find him at the local medical facility. He got into a fight with another spacer. I hate to say it, but your friend drinks a lot better than he fights."

Anakin stood up and strode toward the bar. "How much do I owe you?" he asked the bartender.

"Five Wupiupi," the bartender replied.

While Anakin dug into his pockets, the human stranger continued, "Exactly how bad is he? I mean . . . will he be able to fly out of here?"

A contemptuous snort escaped the bartender's mouth. "Mister, your friend as a broken arm and two broken ribs. He ain't gonna be flying out of here for a long time." Anakin handed him five coins.

"Where am I going to find another pilot?" the stranger cried in despair. Then his dark eyes fell upon Anakin. "Excuse me sir, but are you a pilot, by any chance?"

Anakin sighed. "Actually, I am. Only I have no ship. Sorry."

The man's eyes brightened with hope. "No, this is . . . Listen, would you like to take on a job? I have . . . a . . . shipment that need to be flown to the Zonju system. No ship is required. I already have one - a Corellian freighter called the Javian Hawk. I simply need a pilot."

After a brief hesitation, Anakin asked, "How much are you willing to pay?"

The man replied, "Five hundred Imperial credits. And I'll have a few more jobs for you, once we reach our destination. My name is Maxmus Tebiki."

Five hundred Imperial credits. Anakin did not need to be convinced any further. "You have yourself a pilot, Mr. Tebiki. I . . . uh, I'll need some money in advance for a change of clothes and a weapon."

Tebiki hesitated. "Can you be ready within two hours?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Tebiki continued, "Good. Meet me at the Aurelis Hangar within two hours. And here are the 20 Wupiupi that you asked for." He handed the money to Anakin. "May I ask who you are, by the way?"

Memories of a certain pilot that he had first met here on Tatooine, flashed in Anakin's mind. "Olie. Ric Olie." He would have to change his name, once his employment with Tebiki ended.

Anakin's new employer shook his hand. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Olie. Truly. And I'll see you within two hours." Tebiki marched out of the taproom.

Feeling elated for the first time in . . . well, in quite a while, Anakin flashed his old cocky grin at the bartender. "Excuse me." Then he marched out of the tavern and into a whole new life ahead.

THE END 


End file.
